Patch 1.9.3
World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.9.3 Love is in the Air! Are you looking for love? All of Azeroth soon will be! As winter draws to a close the races are starting to seek that special someone. Be on the lookout for amorous individuals! Put on that special perfume or cologne, express your love, and receive gifts in return! Prepare yourself... love will soon be in the air! Mac *Added native support for Intel-powered Macs such as the iMac (Core Duo) and MacBook Pro. World of Warcraft is now a Universal Application. Be advised that the minimum supported MacOS X version has been changed to 10.3.9; World of Warcraft version 1.9.3 and later will not launch on older revisions of MacOS X. Battlegrounds *The default graveyards in Alterac Valley for each side were moved further up the tunnels away from the battleground exit. This should prevent accidentally leaving the battleground. Paladin *Eye for an Eye - This talent will now still do damage when the paladin is stunned. In addition, if the critical hit kills the paladin, damage will still be dealt to the spellcaster. *Greater Blessing of Sanctuary - Paladins with Righteous Fury will now generate extra threat correctly when this Blessing procs. Rogue *Deadly Poison V - The charges were inadvertently not increased with the new rank of the ability. Increased from 105 to 120 charges. *Slice and Dice - This ability should no longer miss. Warrior *Shield Block - This aura will now correctly be removed when the charges are all consumed. However, it is still possible when fighting multiple opponents to get extra blocks due to technical restrictions. Items *Arcanist Gloves were not receiving the intended spell damage bonus; this has been corrected. *The Stamina and Intellect on Kezan's Unstoppable Taint were inadvertently flipped; this has been corrected. *The Enigma's Answer and Stormcaller's Wrath effects now have tooltips. *The mana regeneration effect from food no longer causes threat. *Quicksand Waders are now Bind on Pickup. *The Slime-coated Leggings now have their proper nature resistance. *Prophetic Aura, Mageblood Potion, Wizard Oils, and the Mana Regeneration bracer enchant no longer generate threat for the wearer, and should also provide the increased mana regeneration on normal ticks instead of every 5 seconds. *The Ancient Hakkari Manslayer has the proper icon again. Professions *The Engineering schematic for the Tranquil Mechanical Yeti now requires a Cured Rugged Hide rather than Ice Thistle E'ko so that both Horde and Alliance Engineers can make the recipe. *Stormshroud Gloves are now Bind on Equip. Quests & Reputation *Grammar fixed for gossip associated with the quest "Trial of the Sea Lion" in Moonglade. *Fixed a bug with the quest "Glyphed Oaken Branch" that was having the quest become available sooner than it should have. *The reputation modifier of Squire Leoren Mal'derath has been reduced. *Zandalar Tribe reputation rewards for killing mobs in Zul’Gurub have been increased. *Winterfall Spirit Beads and Deadwood Headdress Feathers now stack in quantities of 250. Raid & Dungeons *Various bugs have been rectified in the Ahn'Qiraj dungeons. *Molten Core **It should now be very difficult to remain out of combat while fighting the bosses in Molten Core. *Zul'Gurub **A small number of spawns have been removed from Zul'Gurub to allow for a slightly faster clearing time. **Increased cooldown on Poison Bolt Volley of High Priestess Mar'li. **Slightly reduced the melee damage of High Priestess Mar'li. **The vengeance effect gained by the death of the raptor Ohgan during the Bloodlord Mandokir fight has been increased in power. **Reduced the overall damage of High Priest Thekal. **Slowed the rate at which the panthers spawn during the High Priestess Arlokk fight. **Increased duration of Poisonous Cloud emitted by Sons of Hakkar. **Shades of Jin'do are now considered Undead. **Slightly increased the movement of Lethon's Spirit Shades. **Reduced the duration of Lethon's Draw Spirit from 7 seconds to 5 seconds. **Fixed a bug that would cause Lethon's Draw Spirit to spawn two spirits per person instead of one. **Hakkar ***Melee damage reduced. ***Cause Insanity should now correctly target Hakkar's current target, rather than closest. ***Cause Insanity will no longer remove all threat gained. ***Reduced the damage dealt by Poisonous Blood Siphon. ***Increased cooldown on Blood Siphon. ***Gained an Enrage ability after 10 minutes in combat. ***No longer has the Slow ability. ***Corrupted Blood now deals direct damage with a following damage over time effect and no longer spreads to others in the raid. ***Fixed a bug that was causing Corrupted Blood to target the currenttarget rather than the intended random target. *Dire Maul **King Gordok can no longer be separated from Cho'Rush the Observer in Dire Maul. World Environment *Royal Dreadguards, Undercity Guardians, and Ironforge Guards will now detect enemy players at the same distance as the other cities' guards. *Fixed a bug that would cause you to dismount in certain areas within the Undercity. fr:Patch 1.9.3 pl:Patch 1.9.3 Category:Patches